Match Made by Choice
by midnightgamin
Summary: It just takes time, and a bit of Gekota... Drabble for AcceleratorXMisaka Mikoto shippers out there.
1. Ms Frog and Pervert-kun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"_You…_"

Misaka couldn't believe she was seeing a younger version of herself, a younger clone that is.

"Onee-sama, Misaka Misaka is surprised to see the original at last as she gasps." Last Order said.

The Railgun looked down at the little girl with the goggles on her head. That was the exact age she was deceived into letting those bastards access to her DNA. Misaka averted her gaze quickly.

"Last Order…"

Accelerator wanted to tell her first but the brat burst into the living room before he had the chance. They had agreed to talk after many months. She was still a bit bewildered that it was possible for a person like Accelerator, _the psychopath_ who killed so many Sisters for the Level 6 Shift Project, to be caring for two clones, particularly the odd ones.

"Accel-chan, is Onee-sama your guest, Misaka Misaka questions."

"What do you think?" he couldn't help snapping.

The albino massaged his left temple as the little girl pouted and put both her tiny hands on her hips.

"I was just asking, Misaka Misaka cries as she exits to eat." she blurted out and went to the kitchen.

And apparently this one had emotions. Misaka was curious, opens her mouth to ask but shuts it.

"Let her be…" Accelerator sighed, "I'm surprised. Last Order, is the fail-safe mechanism for the Rail Noise Sisters if ever they went rogue. Even though she's different, all Sisters seem to call you Onee-sama."

"…I see. Well, she seems to be in good terms with you."

There was an awkward silence. None of them could look in each other's eyes. The Railgun hadn't forgotten her grudge for this guy, no matter what Touma says. He on the other hand wasn't sure why he asked her to come for.

It was starting to get painful when Last Order returned from the kitchen. She was carrying a metal box with a cookie on her mouth. The two Level 5 espers stared at her. Last Order munched the treat and smiled sweetly. Misaka thought it was cute when she tilted her head innocently. But realized how weird it seems to think your younger self cute.

"Onee-sama, would you like some cookies, Misaka Misaka asks as she offers willingly."

She shook her head and sighed inwardly. Little kids were really one of her weaknesses. Then a sort of epiphany came to her. A memory of the first clone she encountered and the chemicaloid Febrie, came back to her. _How is Nonutaba-san?_

Misaka bit her lip and reached into her pocket. There was her Gekota phone but she fished a small item and tossed it to Last Order who dropped the metal box with a clatter. The little girl caught it.

"That's my limited edition rainbow Gekota finger puppet. You can have it as a present from me. Please take care of it."

"That's a stupid gift." the albino commented.

As rude as it was Misaka just brushed it off. She thought that Accelerator would scoff knowing that the third Level 5 esper in Academy City is so **childish **and **immature**. But he didn't. Actually he found it strangely normal and amusing at the same time.

He was watching her reaction the entire time from the moment she stepped inside. Accelerator was nervous and he didn't know why or where to begin.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a present that's less lame but if I had known I would've-"

Last Order cooed at the miniature frog and smiled.

"I love it Oneesama, Misaka Misaka says as she expresses her joy. I will treasure it like Accel-chan!"

Instead of feeling happy it struck a nerve at Misaka. Her fingers dig into the armchair. Accelerator grimaced.

"You should go brat. We have something to discuss."

"Like what, Misaka asks to annoy Accel-chan."

He glared at the little girl with ginger hair who stuck out her tongue before running off to the opposite room. As it turns out they had nothing to start with. Even a simple greeting. Accelerator had just opened the front door to let her in.

Misaka closed her eyes to stop the horrible images from resurfacing. Why was she here anyway? A sorry would not bring reanimate lost lives, not that she was assuming this guy to apologize. Considering if he does. At least he could take responsibility or something, _anything_.

Could this power-crazed lunatic change so drastically? He was so different from the person he met before that it's creeping her out. She breathed to her nose and opened her eyes. Accelerator was staring at her.

"W-what?" her face turned a bright shade of red.

His eyes were less intense and, let's just say Misaka, felt more than relieved. This guy was _**officially**_ human.

"My…my name, the real one," he said softly not meeting her questioning gaze, "I can't remember it."

The Railgun raised her eyebrow. Accelerator was stuttering. She pretended to cough. _This can't be right._ Is the world going to end or something? The ginger haired girl managed to keep a straight face. Being in the same room with him is uneasy.

"Nice to mee-"

A spark flashes before her eyes and the images came flooding back to her. Right now she felt like kicking his ass for making her remember. If she didn't care about being number 1 she would claim it a long time ago.

"I haven't introduced myself properly, me, the original Misaka Mikoto. You hate me right? For being so naïve to just give away my DNA map like that? And let's not forget that I hate you too. So tell me, what are we suppose to talk about? Even after the GREMLIN incident…" she said her voice laced with ice.

The albino sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Fuck, I knew this wouldn't work…" he muttered under his breath.

Misaka had suddenly lost her building anger. Why is that?

"What wouldn't work?"

"I don't know…I just thought it would flow swiftly." then he laughed bitterly, "Serves me right for watching soap operas with that kid."

Accelerator, the number 1 Level 5 esper in Academy City, _**watches**_pay-per-views? She could hardly imagine it. Misaka clamped her mouth from laughing.

"What the hell's wrong with you? First you hold your emotions, and then you act like you wanted to pick a fight and now you're fidgeting. Is it your period or something?" he scowled and slumped in his chair.

"O-of course not you perv!" she yelled at him, her face red all over.

"I'm not a pervert, _Ms. Frog_." Accelerator just rolled his listless eyes.

"You bastard!" she stood from her chair.

Electricity began to spark above her head. Then it started to smell like smoke as she seethed in anger. Why was she being so hot headed all of a sudden? She couldn't understand herself. The albino grinned adjusting his choker electrode.

"You wanna fight then?"

"Heck ye-"

Misaka blinked.

…

_Wait, what?_

This isn't what she- this got her the wrong way.

"No…I, look…will you just! Gah! You're an asshole!"

"Well, you're a bitch."

He rubbed his temple. This was not how he pictured their conversation would be. Accelerator just wanted to make sense for what happened in the past. And the Railgun, being an acquaintance to that Level 0 idiot and the Onee-sama to Worst and Last Order, he might as well as make amends. _Sort of_.

They were just too alike to agree on anything. No one would lower for the other and they most likely end up killing each other. Or argue. But Misaka was trying her best.

"Listen freak, before anything else, I just wanna say…" she swallowed, "I just wanna say…"

"Say what already?" he was getting annoyed with this woman. _Or flat-chested middle school girls._

She was just as perplexing as her clones (probably because his companions are modeled after her). Misaka crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"T-thank you! There, I said it!"

It was the albino's turn to be taken aback. His eyes gained some of its arcane emotion. Why does every form of her annoying and yet surprising?

"…for what?"

"Seriously, are you an idiot or something!? What else would I be thanking you for?" the ginger haired girl sighed, "At least some of them have a purpose now, you know, to keep them alive…"

The Railgun walked towards the window and stared at the Tree diagram's weather forecast blimp. It was going to be a sunny according to it and rainy tomorrow.

It wasn't a surprise when he suddenly broke into laughter. Not the psychotic one but a mellowed type, Misaka could tell. Could it be the work of the little one? Because hell she was _sure_ it ain't Worst. Misaka suppressed her smile.

"I think we can start now."

"Start what? Being friends? No way." the brunette flipped her middle finger at him. _Fuck you._

"As if I would want you as a friend!" he retorts back.

It took them both a minute to realize what came out of his dirty mouth. They both blushed.

"**What?**"

"I mean, damn, as allies! Nothing else." Accelerator face palmed.

"Ah." Misaka nodded. For a second there it would have been- she doesn't even want to think about it.

So finally they reach a normal level of understanding. When Accelerator spoke it was toned down and kinda antsy.

"Yeah, I'm **still** pissed off because you're naïve to give away your DNA. But I wouldn't have a reason if you hadn't… so I guess it's invalid now. And I know you won't forgive me though." he said.

Misaka tapped her fingers impatiently. A part of her wants to smash his face on the coffee table and send for Yomikawa and Yoshikawa but she was willing to consider. What he said so far was coming from a very penitent person. But that doesn't mean she'll trust him fully. 70% maybe.

"You're right. I'm sorry, uh, what should I call you? You said you can't remember your name, that won't do." she put her thumb under her chin and tried a few address, "Accelerator-san? That's a mouthful. Accel-san? We aren't close."

The albino opened his mouth but closed it. This girl is as stupid as Touma, he thought. But he was thankful that this one doesn't speak in the third-person.

"Mmmm, I got it! Pervert-kun! " Misaka declared.

She wasn't afraid to laugh at his face anymore. Somehow the atmosphere was now comfortable around them. Even though they abused each other with names. It was as if they were friends already.

The electro master was glad she came after all. This guy was a whole new person. Although not entirely a saint, it was **way** better than his old self.

"Shut up you hag! What do you mean _pervert_!? Just Accelerator, stupid middle schooler."

"I'm a first year high schooler, dumbass!"

"Do I look like I'd give a damn!?"

"Ugh, nevermind. Just shut your trap OK? I don't see why I can't forgive you someday but I will. Not tomorrow, someday. Just don't let anything happen to my Sisters…" that determined look in her eyes made Accelerator feel envious.

He nodded.

"We're after the same thing, Accelerator-san: _to prolong their lives, no, to give them a full life._"

The albino grunted in reply. He glanced at the direction where Last Order went. Worst was out of the apartment with Yomikawa and Yoshikawa to teach her lady manners. _Thank heavens…_ The Railgun followed his gaze.

"I won't ask about their details. It's none of my business." she said.

Misaka paced around the room and her eyes found his metal cane but she quickly looked away. Accelerator didn't miss it. He simply rested his chin on his palm and stared outside the window. Like the clear sky he somehow felt a little light.

"You know, that frog thing is kinda cute…" he mumbled quietly.

AN: Wahhhhh! Shippers…shippers everywhere! XD

-midnightgamin


	2. Coffee Stain and Gekota

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Remember, slow and steady, two powerful tsunderes (biribiri and lolicon) are hard to break.

* * *

Accelerator had just arrived from his apartment. He had been ambushed earlier by a group of weak espers in an alley. The albino had beaten them without remorse or breaking a sweat. But he made sure they were still alive (not that it mattered losing a handicap match). On the way back he dropped by a convenience store and bought eight cans of coffee. Some kid with electromaster ability ran past him as he got out of the sliding doors and it spilled over his black and white shirt. Usually he would have attacked the kid but thought better of it.

He peeked into Last Order's room and found her sound asleep. Nobody seems to be home. Aiho has Anti-Skill business and Kikyou had gone to the research laboratory to get something. Sighing, he slumped on the couch lazily. His neck hurts.

"Nothing like aspirin can't fix…" he muttered.

The albino was glad he could finally have some peace and quiet but somehow it just felt empty and dull. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling which has patches of scorch marks.

A week ago he invited Misaka Mikoto to talk. They had achieved their maximum mutual agreement and when a nice conversation unrelated to magic or science was about to unfold. However it was interrupted by the sound of cussing and the door hitting the wall. The two Level 5 esper stared at Worst. She barged in wearing a pink sundress that he was sure she didn't like with Yoshikawa lagging behind. Yomikawa carried the rest of the bags and was absolutely pissed off. Seeing the Railgun however brought questioning looks at the albino.

"Misaka-san, what are you doing here?" Aiho asked in her professional tone.

The ginger haired girl didn't exactly know what to respond without getting judged. She smiled and fiddled with the end of her sweater.

"You see, I was…I was-" she was cut off as Accelerator stepped in and started scolding them for leaving him alone with the brat.

"No, I invited her! The reason is none of your business! Especially you!" he pointed at Worst whose eyes are directed to the original.

"Well, we can certainly respect that Accelerator-san. No need to be antsy." Kikyou said placing the things they got from District 7. "Phew! I can't believe we got to buy her so many clothes…"

"I think I better go…I still have some stuff to do," the ginger haired girl said and offered her youngest imouto a smile, "I'll see you and you too Yomikawa-san." Misaka glanced at him.

"_Thanks…Accelerator,_"

"Hn, what the hell are you thanking me for? Get out." he said indifferently.

Worst tried to stop her but she was already at the door. The electromaster had gone without a trace.

That evening Worst was having a tantrum. As earnest as she was of her feelings, Worst wanted to see her Onee-sama badly. It started with the negative emotions that morning from Last Order wanting to come with them. With no outlet but herself Worst just let her anger lash out.

"It's unfair! Misaka demands equal rights! Last Order gets all the attention even from Onee-sama! Misaka complains of the ill treatment! It hurts! It hurts!"

And when she saw Last Order's crying face she just burst into frenzy. The Level 4 Sister started stripping herself in anger and Accelerator wheeled Last Order into safety while Kikyou used a cloth with chloroform to knock her out. Last Order knew Worst just had it bad and that she didn't mean those things. Accelerator reassured her as well.

Worst. _Worst._ Where the hell is that woman? The albino shrugged and smelled the coffee stain from his shirt. He took an extra shirt from his room and headed over to the bathroom. When he turned the knob he got a full view of Worst's naked body. She whirred around in surprise then smiled deviously.

"Tou-san, care to join me? Misaka feels bad for shouting at all of you some days ago so she offers Tou-san _a once in a life time opportunity_."

His eyes couldn't look away as droplets of water run down her female curves. Accelerator staggers back.

"**W-worst!**" his face was a bright shade of red, "**L-lock the door dammit!**"

"Tou-san, don't pretend you don't like what you see! Misaka retorts shamefully as she posses and touched herself. After all, you saw Last Order naked. In any case Misaka has a more developed body and the same body as Onee-sama, right Tou-san? Mi…sa…ka…says as she tries to seduce…"

Accelerator glared at her but then covered his eyes as it was about to land on something. He slammed the door on her and decided now's the best time to drink the coffee to relieve his nerves.

But he could hear her laughing behind the door.

"Was that a no? Misaka saw something went up!"

"Obscene bitch…" he sighed and goes to the kitchen. One of these days he might just kill himself (it didn't work). But then again-

_Same body, huh?_

As he took a sip Accelerator sputtered at his own thoughts. _What the hell am I thinking!?_ Damn bitch! He dismissed it as a spur of the moment (though his face was still red) and went to get some leftovers.

Meanwhile Last Order had woken up from all the commotion and got up to investigate. She saw Accelerator in front of the fridge stuffing his mouth. When he didn't seem to notice her presence she jumped at him from behind. The albino shocked at the impact choked on an egg roll.

"Accel-chan~! Accel-chan! Misaka Misaka expresses her happiness and hugs him tightly. Are you alright? Misaka Misaka will go get Worst-chan!"

"Fuck nooo! Water! Let go brat!"

He got out of her lock and reached for the sink. The little girl watched as he gulped gallons of liquid directly from the tap. It took him a minute to calm down his coughing and glared at the little girl. Accelerator was about to say something but nothing came to mind and picked up his crutch which had fallen off.

"So much for peace and quiet. _I hardly get any…_"

They went back to the living room and sat in the couch. Last Order turned on the TV and cuddled next to him. Once Worst was out of the bathroom she frowned at the scene.

"_**Don't. Say. A. Fucking. Word.**_" he said before she could open her mouth.

Later that day Worst had emptied his entire batch of coffee just to annoy him. He had to go and resupply as it or he'll completely lose what's left of his sanity. And yet he didn't want to go out. It was nice just sitting there with Last Order leaning against him. Worst tried resting her head on his lap but when he refused she accused him of being a pervert.

"Whose screw is loose!?" he yelled back.

Several hours later he found himself in District 17. What the hell was he doing there? Right, he was going to see Kamijou Touma but he ended up here where he first met the bastard and lost.

"This is fucked up…" he muttered.

When he left the apartment Worst kept bugging him to bring her along. That was the last thing he'll ever do. That woman is a walking pile of destruction, obscene destruction (besides him). And when that didn't work she asked him about Misaka Mikoto. He refused to talk even though Last Order was intrigued to. It's none of their business. When Yomikawa arrived to get them off his back Worst demanded that the Railgun should see her imouto, him included.

Somehow being near the cargo storage bay made his whole being quake with fear. Why did he develop such sadistic ways in killing the Sisters? _Why indeed?_ He did wish that Last Order's theory was right. That being ruthless was his way to get them to back off in the experiment. But he knew what his intentions were. For power. All for power. And in the end he was weak. Accelerator knew how heartless he could be. He killed more than 10,000 clones. And come to think of it, there had always been one face that urge him to move on. _Her._ Even if he killed her. So why did it take him that long to realize how wrong he was? Why couldn't he be a hero like that idiot? If he can't be a villain

-then what can he be?

"…a protector," he whispered in the wind.

On second thought he might as well buy the entire coffee in the store. He wasn't feeling up to chatting anyway.

Misaka had gone to every slot machine with Gekota merchandise. That afternoon while she couldn't kick down the vending machine because of Kuroko this kid passed by her. Her eyes spotted the green and white Gekota anklet.

"Ojou-sama! Where! Where did you get that!?"

The five year old politely told her that she got it from a slot machine near a train station in District 17. The Railgun thanked her and quickly boarded a bus to bliss. Her avid collector had instinct kicked in. When she found the said slot machine and emptied it with no Gekoto, Misaka was on the hunt.

She even used her PDA for all possible gachapon machine locations within District 17. Currently, she had destroyed three. Misaka was running out of options (and hope) of finding one.

"…Gekota."

About a minute later Accelerator was about to go into the sliding doors when he caught a familiar figure. Misaka was on the concrete with a mad look in her eyes and a basket of egg capsules beside her.

"What the-"

He thought it was a clone at first and just ignore it but quickly realized that she wasn't. She suddenly turned her head to him. Her hand extended a two thousand yen bill.

"Change. Get me some change."

Accelerator didn't know what to do and just obeyed upon receiving the cash. The albino shivered. When he came back (forgetting his coffee) he handed her the bucket of coins. Like lightning she started winding the knob. He stared at her. Definitely not a clone.

_Damn, not even one greeting_, he thought. Thinking that he too better get what he came for, Accelerator went inside. He took his time in the shelves but found her in the exact same spot moping. Accelerator was rather amused and watched her from afar. The slot machine was nearly out when at last she had gotten what she wanted. Misaka smiled then raised it up at the light to see. It was woven in green and white band with a small frog pendant.

"I can actually wear this…" her eyes sparkled.

When Accelerator had drank his fill and dumped it on the floor* he sighed. While distracted by the object he snatched it from her. Misaka was dumbfounded.

"Hey give that back you bastard!"

He smiled and held it up high so she couldn't reach it. She started crackling with electricity and somewhere in the outskirts of the city a few wind turbines were rotating the other way around. Accelerator smirked. Before she could do a roundhouse kick he knelt down and put it on her right ankle. Misaka felt his finger brush lightly on her skin.

"You…"

Her anger quickly subsided.

"You have weird tastes, Ms. Frog."

Then it returned. Misaka blushed and tried to zap him. He deflected it since it was obviously meant to be.

"Gekota is not a frog! He's much more special than you!" she yelled.

Accelerator raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Huh? Well whatever. But what are you gonna do with that?"

She saw the pile of egg capsules. Misaka reprimanded herself for wasting yet again her instincts.

"Don't tell me you went on a rampage without realizing?"

The ginger haired girl decided not to answer. People kept judging her taste. Not to mention staring. But it surprised her when he offered to help her get rid of it. They went to a park. Accelerator didn't know why but he wanted to. He carried some but due to his crutch they were a bit slow.

"So you like those stuff…"

Misaka had been in her own thoughts coming up with this guy's intentions. Nothing was certain. It was really unexpected. So she was quiet and would like if he doesn't bring it up. And once he did she couldn't help feeling conscious.

"What if I do huh!?" she snapped and electricity sparked above her head.

Then he chuckled. Chuckled? It was weird hearing him so calm and now chuckling? What world is this? Misaka thought there was a disturbance in the cosmos or something.

"Did you hit you head? _Hard?_" it was more out of worry.

"You're being defensive, Ms. Frog."

"Don't call me that, Pervert-kun!"

Then a bunch of kids who saw them made gurgling sounds.

"Yuck! Onee-san has a boyfriend!" a boy said.

Misaka dropped the plastic and chased the boy around the park and caught him. she pinched his cheeks.

"Hey I know you!" Accelerator said.

"Huh?"

Both Misaka and the kid look at him.

"Yeah, you're the punk who bumped into me this morning and made me spill my coffee over my shirt!"

The kid seeing his face trembled.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to my…my abi-"

The ginger haired girl stared at him and realized she knew the kid, from not so long ago. Then it hit her. It was the same kid with the undeveloped electromaster ability*.

"Its fine, apology accepted." the albino cut him off and sat on the bench and put the basket down. A little girl with black hair and asked what asked what those are for.

"Take them."

He thought about Last Order and wondered if she would like one. Worst would tell him it's stupid though. While the little ones gathered to see the anklets Misaka approached with a serious look on her face.

"You scared the kid. He said he's experiencing electromagnetism at the time."

Accelerator looked at the kid who was nervous all over. He beckoned him.

"Aren't you listening? I said apology accepted."

"Really scary Onii-san?" the kid asked.

The albino nodded and tentatively ruffled his brown hair. He smiled a small smile which Misaka saw.

"Hey Onii-san, why are you all white?" a pigtailed kid asked.

"Because I'm scary."

In truth he wanted to leave already. No good memories come to him when seeing children running around, breathless, smiling, laughing and playing together. The Railgun asked him to play with them. He refused flatly.

"Are you fucking blind? I have a crutch."

"Well did you ever stop eating?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"What's that got to-"

But she dragged him along whether he liked it or not. They spent a few hours running around and making sandcastles. While Misaka was hanging upside down by her legs on the jungle-gym Accelerator was having difficulties entertaining the kids. Somehow he wished he was a child like them too, a normal one Level 0.

"Hey, scary Onii-san, let's play hide-and-seek?"

"Its broad daylight." he pointed out.

"So?"

And so he was It. Misaka was still unused this Accelerator but she was glad he wasn't doing anything to harm the kids. Besides, he was patient and doing his best. Maybe he has changed.

Accelerator counted from one to ten. When he turned around they were giggling behind him as he was tagged.

"Why you little brats!"

He tried to catch them but they spread out. _This isn't so bad_, he thought. When it was time for the kids to go the two Level 5 esper made sure they took a bus. All of them have two to three anklets each.

"Thanks Onee-san! Scary Onii-san!" they shouted and waved goodbye.

The albino averted his gaze when the bus vanished from their sight. As he gazed at the orange sky he wished Last Order could be like them. _Free_. Accelerator had a hazy look in his eyes. He won't admit it but he actually had fun.

"You know you should bring them too." Misaka said suddenly.

* * *

AN: Gwah! You just can't rush it! A tsundere is fun to write but when there's two -oh shit!

1. Don't litter minna-san! (although there are cleaning robots in Academy City),

2. Its Nao, the kid in Toaru no kagaku Railgun S episode 4.

-midnightgamin


	3. Mornings and Apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Grown-ups never understand anything by themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always and forever explaining things to them._ –The Little Prince

* * *

"_Shouldn't you be heading home?_"

The tone was slightly irritated. Misaka looked up. It was past the student curfew but they were in a different part of Academy City. And apparently with the city's least caring population. She could tell because of the number of Skill-outs. Some of them they encountered before. Most of the delinquents idle here and there, smoking, drinking and laughing like idiots. But nobody bothered them.

After the kids left Accelerator and Mikoto were headed on the same direction. However during their walk they found themselves just getting further and further away from their separate destinations. Nobody said a word as if it would break their unspoken truce.

"Why aren't you going home?" she asked her arms over her chest.

"I asked you first." He retorts back with his left hand shoved in his pocket.

"Why should I answer that?"

They had a distance between them as they walked side by side. Their footsteps echo against the pavement. His crutch made a distinct clinking sound each time he brought it down. It was pretty cold and soon it would be winter. Strange enough they were the only ones there.

"So you're _not_ going home?" Accelerator said.

"What are you being so inquisitive about?" Misaka said getting a little miffed.

He wasn't planning on making conversation if that's what she was on about. Accelerator just wanted to be alone. Or so he thought. Besides, they weren't exactly chummy to begin with.

"Just answer the goddamn question."

She shrugged with the intention of not answering at all, a smirk on her face. The albino felt a twitch of annoyance.

"Whatever. But if you **get** fucking raped don't blame me."

The electromaster matched his scowl.

"As if I'd ever need your help!"

"You expect me to lift a finger? Don't flatter yourself."

They glared at each other for a minute then turned away. He knew the Railgun can protect herself.

"Bitch." he mutters under his breath.

For some reason he too didn't feel like going home yet. It was a nice night for a walk. A strong breeze swept past them making both Level 5 espers shudder.

"I should've brought a sweater…" the electric princess mumbled.

They stopped under a lamppost waiting for the stoplight to turn red even though they were hardly cars about. Accelerator adjusted his choker electrode.

"Hey." he said suddenly.

The ginger haired girl let out a sigh.

"What?" she snapped.

"Do you…"

…

"…_do you take me for a boy_?"

_**Huh?**_

_Boy_

The albino hid his face at what seemed like a stupid question. At first Misaka was about to laugh but his tone was serious. She only raised an eyebrow at her companion. A mere glance at his lower region made her blush.

"Is…is this a trick question or something!? If-if you're being serious then I want you to know that I won't judge!" she decided to say.

"That's reassuring…" he said softly.

Misaka frowned. That was definitely weird. Does she even have to know why?

Deep down Accelerator was scolding himself. He was having a battle within him. _Was it wrong to ask other people's thoughts!?_ _Why the fuck did I ask that!?_ Well, he was curious and it came out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

They resumed their walk in silence. While Misaka was lost in her own thoughts Accelerator watched her hand as it tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. This girl, he thought, was balanced. His calculations are flawless but he didn't need it to figure out that the Railgun has the entire Sisters' good and bad traits.

He realized she was an amiable heroine.

And also his victim.

"I'm sorry…"

_**Sorry.**_

Her big brown eyes widened. Misaka stopped dead on her tracks. His voice was nearly inaudible but she heard it perfectly. She felt her throat dry as she tried to laugh it off.

"For what Accelerator?" her lips tugged into a feigned smile.

Accelerator bit the inside of his mouth until he tasted the tangy taste spread in his mouth. He wanted to apologize to her for a long time now. When she came to visit it slipped his mind and forgot all about it until now. But no matter what his excuse is he was still shirking. His deeds were carved in stone, in her mind and in her heart. It was better to acknowledge it than never at all, lest it becomes a problem in the future.

"…for everything."

He choked out; something Misaka would never thought number one would ever do.

That's when his face met a paralyzing punch. He lost his grip and fell on the concrete. The plastic bag with his brand of coffee burst and the cans clattered around him. Accelerator didn't see it coming but he was glad nonetheless. Glad to feel her wrath*.

It would worry him if the Railgun passed up the opportunity. It was as if a weight were lifted from him. He grinned and licked the bleeding part of his gum. His cheek was numbed and he could smell iron. It was the second strongest punched he received next to Touma's right hook.

"You sure could hit." he said and spat a mixture of blood and saliva.

"I really wanted to do that so I had a lot of practice." this time she smiled genuinely and offers her hand towards him, "You should have dodged though."

The albino hesitantly took it. Her hand was warm and soft. Accelerator used his crutch as support as she pulled him up. When he was back on his feet he rubbed his cheek which was bruised.

And so that "someday" were a week and a punch to earn friendship.

"Help me with this will yah!? Stupid violent bitch." he said pointing at the mess she made.

"Who needs that many coffee, dumbass? Only a nutcase would drink that many! -Oh wait! You are one!"

"Less talking more helping!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Accel-chan wake up! Misaka Misaka also has good news! She can cook! Come on! Aiho-chan taught me! Misaka Misaka wants you try it as she pulls on the covers!"

The albino peeped between the sheets. He had circles under his eyes. Kikyou had chewed him out last night for coming home late with a rare banged up face.

Mornings were his greatest enemy, more than faggot magicians and stupid espers. Yomikawa had the curtains drawn letting the rays of sunshine in.

"Go away brat…" he said weakly.

Accelerator was too lazy and so he turned to the reclining part of the couch. And also to block out the noise and the view that comes with it.

"But Accel-chan I made pancakes! Misaka Misaka urges since she added her blood and sweat in it!" the little girl cried.

_What the fuck?_ _That doesn't sound any better than poison_. He glanced at Last Order. Hell no. _That face won't work on me_.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Aiho said.

"**Shut it.**"

Accelerator buried his head on the cushions. Why can't they bother Worst instead? Oh, that's right. She doesn't wake up until noon.

His head was aching from lack of sleep. There was nothing good about mornings. Night time, now that was good. He'd like to say he was nocturnal but refrained from caring.

Then again, the sizzling aroma of bacon and syrup- No, he won't give in to temptation. _Damn you, human necessities_.

"Hey Accelerator, we're having coffee-"

He bolted right up from his prone position. _Life was really great with coffee in it_.

"Just coffee. I'm not taking any diarrhea-in-a-plate." the albino said taking his sheets and pillows away.

Last Order clapped; glad her Accel-chan is awake. She grabbed him by the arm and led him to the dining table.

* * *

Kamijou Touma, in Misaka's dictionary was the very definition of an idiot. Or so she says. She would deny her leniency towards him though. If in fact zapping him was a form of intimacy and trust. Damn, she loves him. Was there any more to it? Well, aside from Index living with him and a bunch of women frolicking inside his life, yes. But she was determined to meet him halfway. To hold his hand and ki-

"_Onee-sama~!_"

Kuroko's voice brought her out of her reverie. The teleporter jumped out of nowhere but Misaka quickly moved to the side. Shirai Kuroko landed face first on the ground.

The Railgun was planning to see Touma that day. Force him to spend time with her and maybe go on a date. But she does hope it would be **real** this time.

"Onee-sama, that hurts…"

Misaka extended her hand. Kuroko had her eyes on her Onee-sama's bosom and was prepared to strike again when Misaka electrocuted her upon contact.

"Hn, nice try Kuroko. Hey, aren't you on Judgment duty today?"

The tan suited her nicely. The teleporter managed to raise her thumb.

"I am…in charge of keeping you…away from the vending machine…" she said lying on the ground, "I'm just waiting for Uiharu…and Saten-san."

"Well, I'm going to have a drink." the ginger haired girl said and did a swift chaser on the vending machine.

This time it didn't sound an alarm. Kuroko sat up as Misaka sat on the bench with her soda.

"Want one Kuroko?"

"Onee-sama, will you ever stop kicking that thing?"

"Nope, it still has my ¥10,000. So for the time being this is what its' worth."

Shirai sighed and smiled impishly.

"Oh, Onee-sama…"

Not long after Uiharu and Saten arrived. They were going to shop later. And also to look for a cute Yukata to wear at the Ichihanaransai which is held in November. Tokiwadai and the other top schools were preparing for the upcoming cultural festival.

"Would you like to come with, Misaka-san?" Uiharu asked.

"Nah, I've got something to do. Thanks though." she said.

"You're _not_ going to see that ape are you?" Kuroko said glaring daggers at the Level 0 in her thoughts.

"O-of course not!"

"Oh, Misaka-san's blushing." Saten observed.

"I am not!"

"Onee-sama, if you value my life you won't go to that ape!" the pigtailed girl said crawling on all fours.

"Let's go Kuroko-san. Mii-san is expecting us for about an hour ago." Uiharu said, always the voice of reason.

The electromaster watched her three close friends go. So, where was she at? Right, Touma. She got up and finished her soda.

"A **good woman** always finds her **man**."

_Such grace and poetry should be practiced_, she thought. Misaka started at his dorm. But he wasn't there. His neighbor was useless too. She sighed and decided to wander off aimlessly.

For some reason that always work. It proved to be effective when her eyes caught a mass of dark unruly hair. _Touma!_ Her heart did a back flip. She broke into a smile and forgot bumping into Shokohou Misaki that morning. Misaka was about to run to him but that can't be…_since he is with someone_. Index had her arm hook around his.

A pang of jealousy hit her and it poured out off her ears. Instead of backing down like a wimp Misaka was crackling with electricity. They were only a few yards away with their backs turned. _Laughing_.

The nun was out of her usual wimple and robes into a simple smock. _She looked beautiful_, the ginger haired girl screamed in panic inside her head. Misaka knew her chances were about 1.5 out of 10 with that bust size. _It was wrong, plain __**wrong**__!_ And it seems like Touma's having fun too as he whispered something to the nun.

In reality Touma just saw a piece of rice stuck in Index's glossy hair. The bottomless pit stomach of Index had been an issue lately. She kept bugging him to buy her things that are out of season.

His smile was so breathtaking. _How could he!?_ The third Level 5 esper in Academy City was emitting a black aura. _It's time your misfortune acted up_, she thought darkly as she zeroed in on his face.

"You per-!"

She was about to zap him as punishment when three simultaneous popping made her lose her concentration. Misaka quickly turned around and saw three kids. Their mouths were gapping at the scraps of brightly coloured balloons.

_Those things…_ The electric princess hated those things since they were drawn to the electricity she produces and when it gets too close it bursts and hurts her ears.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll buy you new ones!" she said, "Yeah, new ones! Just don't cry!"

Misaka didn't like kids crying. **Ever.** Just then an ice cream truck pulled over. _Luck?_ From afar Touma and Index had escaped her radar.

"How about ice cream huh? Don't cry. _Please_."

"Really?"

"You won't drop it while we're eating?"

"No, I won't!" she promised.

She forgot about her agenda and just did her duty. Misaka bought them chocolate, strawberry and pistachio flavors. The kids were practically shaken up by the Railgun that she had to keep a sort of distance.

"We forgive you Onee-san…it's just that it was given to us for free."

"Oh, I'm really, really sorry though!" Misaka scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Are you an electromaster?"

"Yup!" she said very proud of herself.

"You were angry at that guy weren't you? Well, that's bad!"

"What are-"

"He has a girlfriend you know!" a little girl with dark hair said.

"I…"

That caught her by surprise.

_Whoa, hold up_.

"Shame on you Onee-san." add a boy who shook his head in disappointment.

"No, that girl isn't his-" _wait, why is she explaining herself?_

"Even so!" another kid said with strawberry dripping on his chin.

"But-"

"No buts! Get your own boyfriend Onee-san. So you can be happy too!"

_Why was she being preached at by three little kids half her age?_

"Can I talk now?"

"You may not Onee-san. You still owe us." a blond kid said who seems to be the leader. _Darn kids_.

* * *

Accelerator sat by the window contemplating. Trying to at least. He was having one hell of a migraine. Last Order was playing with the Gekota puppet finger on the carpet floor.

She did a great job making the plastic toy move with electromagnetism and a hairpin. Worst was at the couch watching a movie, bored at the pink haired lead actress and reacts only to the battle scenes. It serves as a distraction for the rest of the day while Kikyou was sewing the torn fabric from her Ao Dai beside her.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Everyone paused from what they were doing and stared at the door. It was a crisp knock. Aiho got her gun out. All of them became tensed except Worst. The Anti-skill woman pressed her back against the wall. She slowly looked through the peephole. A second later she tucked her weapon away and opened the door, revealing a young man of Hispanic origin. Accelerator knew that dark and wavy hair.

"Eztali."

The Aztec magician bowed. He carried a bunch of balloons with him. Last Order tilted her head at the sight of them and glanced at the albino for approval.

"It's for you," Eztali said addressing the clone when Aiho let him in, "I've been giving it away for free."

The little girl cautiously approached him. He smiled and gave it to her. It was the first time he saw Last Order.

"My, you look a lot like her…" he said.

Last Order returned the gesture and went to sit next to Worst. The two Sisters began to gawk at the floating devices.

"What do you want?" Accelerator said confronting him.

"I was in the neighborhood to see the person that holds my feelings…" he said sheepishly, "Then I remembered to pass on some things."

There was a long drawn silence.

"That doesn't answer anything." Yomikawa said.

The magician just smiled.

"Shall we talk about it in private?"

Aiho and Kikyou showed him to the dining table. The apartment was small as it is but Eztali didn't mind. While they had tea Accelerator went back to musing. Sooner or later they would call him.

He was alone in the living room. Last Order and Worst had retreated in their rooms to further analyze the balloons. A small smile appeared in his face.

"Should I consider bringing them along like she said?"

Back in Last Order's room the Sisters' were excited. And if one looks closer a red bracelet is partially hidden in Worst's sleeve. The albino gave it to her but she insisted that if the original placed it on the ankle then she'll do the opposite and have it on her wrist. Accelerator just let her have her way. Beats having her thrashing and cussing.

It was bearable. How? Like having a scruffy homeless kitten with incurable rabies.

She was more than dependent on him than he could imagine. Last Order has a lot of sense compared to her that's why he can't treat them the same way. They were just too different with different needs.

Yoshikawa had observed this symbiotic relationship. The two Sisters' see him more than just a protector now. A father, a friend, and a lover as well. He will be all this for them and would do anything for them. Why? Should there be such a question? It's because he craves a family.

It seemed impossible that there would be enough for himself. No, he didn't think so either. Accelerator knew he didn't deserve such a thing. He wanted to change but couldn't because he can't accept who he was; and intent on the idea of not being able to love himself. If he can't then how can he love others? He will, somehow. Because those in misery are the ones who understand true happiness.

* * *

The Railgun exhausted herself yet again with her ever loving devotion to kids. The other was purely coincidental but this is…déjà vu. She was bored anyway. _Flying at that idiot would be a waste of time anyway_, she thought. But sadly Misaka would prefer that. Because it would mean everything. Even to just vocally abuse him. And he would say "_Ah, Biribiri, it's a misfortune but I won't fight you!_" That would be enough. Because his sole attention would be on her.

"Onee-san!"

"Alright, I'm coming!"

The rest of the day was dull as it is. She never got to do what she planned. It's not that she gave up. No, she'll never give up. And she is known for her determination. Misaka knows how far she'll go to obtain his affections.

She got back in her dorm late that afternoon. Kuroko was still out so the first thing she did was go to the bathroom. The ginger haired girl took off her clothes then remembered the anklet she kept on.

Accelerator's bleached white hair and red eyes quickly resurfaced from her thoughts. His actions still confused her. In other words it was disturbingly amiable. She sat on the edge of the tub and undid the lock. The Gekota pendant was cute. Good thing that Kuroko didn't told her off. The anklet isn't exactly a childish badge.

Misaka took a long relaxing bath with the knowledge that the teleporter is nowhere in sight. Her senses were engulfed with floral scent that she liked. It was nice to have time for herself. When she had drained the tub after, Misaka grabbed a towel on the hook and dried herself. She stood in front of the mirror and eyed her damp hair.

"Should I have it long? It would be a bother but…"

The ginger haired girl smiled at her reflection then sighed. She wondered if she would ever be as attractive as her mom.

"I have to be…without getting the wrong impression. But necessity is first priority. A wig? Ugh, what would Touma think?"

She looked around as if someone might hear her. The electric princess turned away from the mirror. What was she thinking? If Touma likes her then it wouldn't matter if she was freaking bald. Then again-

"Gah! Why would I even…" she trailed off and just decided to sleep it off, "Probably from all the roughhousing…"

Misaka blowdried her hair and put on her flowery pajamas. While she buttoned the shirt she remembered to put on the anklet. Though the sun was still up but she didn't care. She crawled into bed and snuggled comfortably between the sheets.

She had Kill Bear in head lock. The electric princess yawned. She was so tired. Slowly her eyes closed.

"_What…would…he think?_" she mumbled.

The words left her mouth without her realizing it.

The next day brought no memory of her saying such a thing. If she did Misaka would introspect to no end. _Because the person in her thoughts was the scowling, lanky, potty-mouth teenager with white hair._

* * *

AN: Why the hell am I still putting this stuff? Nobody reads it anyway. But if someone cared, go ahead. Anyway I want to apologize for this chappie if it sucked big time. It's just that I'm feeling down. *curses feelings*

Accelerator: Here! *tosses me a can of coffee*

Me: *catches it* Thanks I needed one!

Accelerator: I know, pay up.

Me: *throws the coffee back but he blocks it with vector abilities*

-midnightgamin


	4. Phone Calls and Rainy Days

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

November. It was cold as hell yet manageable compared to Russia's harsh climate. Misaka wore a yellow jacket over her uniform though it was prohibited. She even took her time in the bathroom. The water was freezing cold. Kuroko just had to wait.

The girls were grateful the dorm supervisor had the heater on. Class went on without a hitch, unfazed by the misty ambiance.

However Tokiwadai's busy preparations are even more callous than an instructor's schedule. The preparations for Ichihanaransai started in May. Seven months of heavy planning by the student council would bear fruit in just two measly days.

They only have a week left.

There is even a rumour that Tokiwadai's Queen, Shokukou Misaki, will be adjoining to the theatre club again as the school play director. She had volunteered as means of entertainment (with her abilities). Shokukou will be administering Prosper Mériméé's written novella, Carmen.

Konguo Mitsuko will be performing with various other students for the band club presentation alongside Wannai and Awatsuki who are quite the musicians themselves. Meanwhile Kuroko is trying to come up with an excuse to have a day off during the Ichihanaransai. The teleporter had busied herself with the cafe and stall idea, hoping for her sweet Onee-sama in a maid outfit. She even invited Uiharu and Saten in advance to attend and help her out. They were thinking of selling Karage or Taiyaki. Just thinking about it made Uiharu's mouth water.

Now the only thing they have to do is to wait for Friday.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Tokiwadai's academic walls Eztali is watching Misaki Mikoto from afar. Just the other day he met Misaka 10032 and informed her of the Festival. The clone remained expressionless as she states her Onee-sama's lack of consideration to ask her instead. He smiled and offered to take her there.

The magician had been more meticulous since the last time. He no longer used Unabara's appearance but his own. If ever the Railgun catches him stalking her it would be him and nobody else.

From where he was Eztali is fine. He didn't need to talk to her or let her know he longs for her. He was that kind of guy. It was just satisfying to see the object of his affections happy.

But ever since yesterday when he saw how the electric princess reacted to Kamijou and Index's display, the magician had been plagued with concern. He was there that time, in the shadows, and would have attacked Touma head on, even if he had no chance of winning at all.

He did realize that it wasn't Touma's fault.

Eztali came to the conclusion that Touma could only rely on him to protect her, not make her happy. And though Misaka may not reciprocate or know his feelings for her that won't stop him from keeping her from potential danger; in the only way he knew how: acting as a frontliner and away from her. Eztali has a heart that had a tendency to go beyond boundaries. One dazzling smile can make him go for an entire lifetime. And maybe, just maybe it could be for him. Even just for a while.

* * *

Accelerator was really, really pissed but tried to keep a straight face. He was mentally berating himself. But eventually he knocked on Worst's door. Kikyou said it was his job. Well, that's just fucking great.

Worst opened the door just two centimeters. Accelerator forced his way half through, much to the clone's annoyance. He saw Last Order sleeping in the corner with the balloons floating above her ginger head.

"What is it Tou-san? Misaka is disturbed and would like to punch your light's out."

He doesn't come to them on a regular basis (except for life-and-death situations) so she has every right to be irritated. The albino had his mouth in a long thin line, like he was about to puke or say something in the pits of his soul like "I laid an egg" or "I'm gay." Worst speculates. She observed his nervousness and the way he won't look in her eyes.

Oh shit, could it be? He scratched his back part of his head as if hesitating. She leaned closer. _Is this it?_ Ottou-san…for the love of- **spit it out!**

"There's this…uh, festival. I already talked to Yomikawa and Yoshi-"

She smiled deviously. **Finally.** _Took you long enough you dog_, she thought.

"You wish to ask me to go on a date? Misaka accepts on a condition that you have to be patient and wait until Misaka is ready. What hotel shall we go after? What shall I wear? Misaka asks as she gets excited and feels the need to-"

Accelerator's eyes widened. _Damn you Kikyou, this is the reason why I don't want to be the one to talk to them_, he thought.

"Worst, believe me when I say that that's the **last** thing on my mind. And that you're fucked up. Last Order is coming with us. I don't like to take any chances but I can't have you both completely under house arrest in the apartment." he said in the most calm voice he could muster.

The clone was obviously disappointed. _Ah, well, it's worth the shot_, she thought grimly. Her frown lasted for about a millisecond.

"You are a very deftly man Tou-san…I like that. Misaka says as she openly flirts and places her hand on his chest."

The albino inwardly cringed removing her hand. There was a light blush on his face.

"Have some decency. It's this weekend. If you don't wanna go, the better!"

She considered.

…

"What should Misaka and Last Order wear? Misaka asks as she rephrases the latter question."

A vein popped on the side of his forehead.

"How the hell should I know!? Ask Kikyou!"

Accelerator glared at her. What the hell does he care? For all he knew she could go nude…wait what? Fuck no! They'll get mugged before they could reach the place, have her raped by some gang and he'll have to drag her sorry carcass home before Judgment and security robots come. So it'll be just his fault.

"You know what. Yeah, just go ask her."

He rubbed his aching temple. Worst didn't seem to like the answer however.

"What now?" he snapped.

Her eyes were suggesting something he knew he would regret. Sighing loudly he took out his phone.

"Fine then, I'll call her! She's probably attending anyway."

A gleam spread across Worst's eyes. She ginned.

"Misaka loves Tou-san sooo much! Misaka laughs and expresses her deepest gratitude." she gave him a death hug and shoved him off the doorway. For added insult Worst slammed the door on his face.

The albino cursed under his breath. He didn't exactly have Misaka Mikoto's number. So he harassed Touma for it. Touma just did what he was told and texted him Biri biri's number.

But he spent a few minutes staring at the call option.

"What the hell!?"

* * *

Misaka was bored out of her mind during class. Suddenly she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She secretly slips the green phone underneath the table to check who's calling her at this hour. It was an unknown number. Then the instructor's eyes narrowed on her. The electromaster cancelled the incoming call.

* * *

The albino's brows furrowed together. He called Touma again and yelled at him on the other end. A misfortune, indeed, to have his right eardrum blasted. The poor guy was assailed with colorful words that were very much similar to a certain ginger haired girl.

"_Did you actually call her?_" he asked when Accelerator had finished.

"…uh, yes."

Why was he angry again?

"_What for?_"

Accelerator didn't like where this is heading.

"None of your business."

Touma raised his brow in confusion.

"_You do realize she might still be in class._"

In class.

_In class_.

…

Idiot.

Accelerator face-palmed. How could he be so… Fuck, why didn't he… Motherfucking-! It took him a lot of restraint not to break the phone to pieces. He saw his bedside table and had it crushed in seconds.

"_What's that sound?_"

He didn't answer.

_In class_. In class. It was like a broken record.

He hadn't realized he used his ability without the aid of the electrode until later.

"_Hello? Are you still there? I'm hanging up…_"

It was a good thing that Touma was on the phone. If he was right in front of him he might not **ever** live it down.

"I knew that!"

"_Oh, well whatever man. Good luck then._"

"Good luck on what?"

"_Gotta go, I still have someone to feed -_" Touma hang up on him.

"Bastard! Hey! I'm still talking!" Accelerator threw his phone on the couch.

"Girl problem?" Aiho asked with a smirk.

"No!" he fumed, red faced, "Fuck off!"

* * *

"Do you know this number Kuroko?" Misaka asked.

"Eh? Lemme see…nope. I don't know Onee-sama. If you like we could have Uiharu track it."

"Or maybe I can just call it." the electromaster suggested.

"Whatever you say, Onee-sama. How about a hug?"

She ignored her friend and stared at the series of numbers. _I don't know why but I get a feeling it's important_, she thought.

"I wonder who it was..."

* * *

After cooling his head Accelerator returned. Yomikawa and Yoshikawa were at the dining table having a cup of afternoon tea. He found his phone where he left it. Accelerator slumped down and glared at the device. Suddenly it rang and flashed a name. It was Mikoto's number.

"About time…"

Unbeknownst to him the two women were observing him from the kitchen doorway. They thought he seemed peeved and glad at the same time. It was amusing actually. Accelerator picked up the call. The first thing he heard was "_Hello!? Who the hell is this!?_" it wasn't Mikoto's voice but a rather high pitched one.

"Uh, hey…"

There was mild scuffling on the other end and then silence. He heard a crackling of lightning on the background.

"Hello…?"

"_Oh, hey, sorry about that. Hello? Is anyone there?_" it was the Railgun who answered this time. Her tone was perplexingly polite that it doesn't seem right.

"Hey, it's me." the albino said softly.

"_Me who?_"

He gaped.

"Accelerator! Stupid bitch!"

"_Acce-! Asshole! P-p-pervert! Stalker! How did you get my number!?"_

"Don't get your hopes up! Me? Stalk you!? You gotta be fucking kidding me! And how I got it is none of your business!"

"_I nearly got in trouble when you called earlier! You expect me to believe that!_" she shouted on the other end.

He thought she sounded fairly pissed and that was right.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Why didn't you pick up huh!? You said it yourself that you didn't get in trouble! " he yelled back.

"_Pervert!_"

"Frog! I don't suppose you have underwear like that too."

"_Pervert! I'll punch your face twice as hard when I see you!_"

Accelerator wasn't aware he was smiling the entire time. _When he sees her…_

"_Anyway what do you want?_" her tone was now less violent.

"Ichihanaransai,"

She didn't say anything for a minute.

"_What about it?_"

* * *

"I can't believe it!" the ginger haired girl exclaimed.

A while ago she was complaining about Accelerator's attitude on the phone to which Kuroko has no idea about. The pigtailed girl wanted to say something but Misaka was in no mood to be interrupted. She wanted to stab whoever it was that upset and took her Onee-sama's attention. Misaka had never been this openly irritated to anyone especially with her as an audience.

"Onee-sama~!" she tried to cut in again and failed.

"I know you're on my side Kuroko! When I see that asshole…! We'll see!" the Railgun paced around the room waving her fist, "That bastard even had the audacity to order me around!"

Kuroko was shocked beyond all comprehension at the words. The cosmos had warned her before. _It __**can't**__ be! Audacity to do what? Order her queen around? What order? Make Onee-sama do this and that? Or maybe that then this? __**No! No! No! No! No!**_ The teleporter had blown a fuse without her companion knowing it. _**Who's the fucker who seduced Onee-sama!?**_

Before Kuroko had a chance to get the name of the perpetrator the electric princess' mood altered suddenly. She received a package. Her mother had sent her a white-purple komon with a note attached to it. Misuzu had been studying extensively for the last few weeks and would like to visit her once her exams are over. Misaka's father too sends her his regards. He won't be able to come anytime soon and to compensate he had paid a large sum for the kimono to be shipped and smuggled inside Academy City. It was made from silk. The obiage was light pink fabric, very feminine. The obijime or sash goes well with its floral pattern. There was even a familiar green character for an obidome, autumn leaves Kanzashi or hairpin, a new geta and a pair of tabi or slip toe socks.

Even Kuroko was slightly fazed by the extent of the surprise. Misaka felt the smooth fabric between her fingers. The gesture touched her deeply. She missed her parents.

* * *

"We're out of aspirin, Accelerator. Do you know anything about that?" Kikyou asked standing in front of him.

Accelerator merely shrugged and continued turning pages of the magazine he was pretending to read.

"I know you're not reading."

"Did you check?" he said blatantly.

The woman grimaced and held out an empty container.

"It seems your migraine had escalated this week. I think you better have a check up this Saturday."

"Then that would cancel the plans, won't it?" the albino closed the magazine and lazily looked up. "I'm fine Yoshikawa."

"Well, then Ill pretend until Monday." she was clearly not buying it, "Just a quick scan and don't be fussy about it. By the way, what are you going to wear at the festival?"

A vein popped on the side of the albino's forehead.

"Will you quit it with clothes!?"

"Whoa there. It's Ichiharansai. Where's your sense of formality. It's basically the school garden. You can't just go there in that garb. Don't you want to catch a girl?"

"Girl? Don't make me laugh Yoshikawa. I have to deal with two every day. And what's wrong with my clothes? Cultural festivals** don't** require you to dress up like a monkey."

"My, your argument is faulty Accelerator. First, those two have one face-"

"What the hell are you implying?" he said.

"I didn't say anything. And second, Tokiwadai's an all girls' school." Kikiyou said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And how do you know I'll be going to that school? There are five in District 7. I could go to its neighboring schools."

"Just you? With whom?" she teased.

"Shut up and answer the gaddamn question."

"You called Misaka Mikoto didn't you? You were screaming at an inanimate object it's quite amusing to watch with Aiho-san."

"You. Were. Watching?" he seethed.

"Calm down."

"That inanimate object you were referring to is a phone, you're getting old. Now leave me alone. Go do some women stuff! I don't care."

"You mean shopping for a kimono for Last Order and Worst? Alright, I think we could get you something too."

"Ugh, whatever!"

* * *

_Four days later…_

Misaka and Kuroko went to Uiharu and Saten's dorm. The goalkeeper had suggested they check out this cool new place in District 6. They had also agreed on a little shopping trip for the materials in Kuroko's stall.

Food stalls are pretty tough to manage. But in the teleporter's case the stall next to her happens to be Unabara's. The grandson of Tokiwadai's owner was forced upon by his parents to participate this year, no matter how stupid it may seem and for exposure as well. He wasn't particularly fond of anything other than girls gawking at him or hanging out with his peers. Kuroko has no chance of gaining customers if Unabara was selling stuff. It only became a challenge when Misaka said so.

The place Uiharu was taking about was an inter-school lounge. They had various merchandises right down to Misaka's third world obsession, not to mention the cool and relaxing ambience. The girls were delayed chatting and drinking their iced coffee.

Saten was the one to break it. At that point their task to help out Kuroko was almost forgotten. After an awkward silence the Railgun spoke.

"So Yakitori it is then!"

Fortunately to their luck, there was a grocer just across the street. Kuroko and Saten looked for a portable grill, four packs of barbeque sticks and Styrofoam containers while Uiharu and Misaka head to the frozen section. They hauled in a five boxes of skinned chicken strips, some mixed veggies, spices and a cooler. The four of them met at the counter and bought quite a lot. Money apparently was no problem with Tokiwadai students. Saten and Uiharu inwardly sighed.

They decided to head back to Sokugawa student dorm as the sun was already setting. On the way the heads turned as Uiharu wailed. Not only did Saten flip her skirt but the girl with flowery headband forgot her umbrella at the student lounge.

"Oh, it's going to rain too, the entire week, I think…"

Misaka pursed her lips. She didn't believe the weather forecasts anymore since learning of Tree Diagram's demise from Index. The predictions may as well be a bunch of hoax or the Railgun is just looking for another reason not to rely on Academy City at all.

And besides, they were already more than halfway through. They took a bus going to District 7 and carrying loads of stuff. Kuroko proposes to go get it herself but Misaka was the only one who realized that Yakitori is a popular drinking food.

"But Onee-sama~!"

"I don't think it's going to rain…I'll get it."

"I'm coming with you!" the pigtailed girl said but the ginger haired girl had made up her mind and stopped the bus.

"You…really don't have to…Misaka-san. I don't mind. Really." Uiharu frowned.

"That umbrella was given to you by Haruue-san."

The Railgun flashed the bemused girl a smile that made Kuroko emit rays of animosity as Saten laughed in the background.

"Neh, Kuroko, you should help Saten and Uiharu with the load. Don't worry I'll be quick."

Before the teleporter could further protest Misaka had jumped out to catch another bus. _Sake would be good_, she thought, _although it's against school regulations… It'll definitely knock Unabara off his high horse._

* * *

The apartment was shook by loud waves of cries. Accelerator who by far was in a four day stupor bolted up from the couch. His red eyes wide with fear as rushed to the source. He had forgotten his crutch beside the couch but it did not matter to him at the moment. It came from his room where he found Last Order bawling her eyes out. She was holding her arm.

"What!? What's wrong!? What happened!?"

The albino knelt down beside her and inspected. He found nothing. This alarmed him more. "Where does it hurt?"

He was scared stiff. The corners of Last Order's big brown eyes were streaming tears down her cheeks. Accelerator glanced at the bedside table he destroyed a few days ago, now a pile of mess.

"Did you…"

His question was answered instantly. She held out her index finger and there it was _a fucking splinter_.

* * *

A trickle of rain made her look up at the darkening sky. She grimaced as a drop hit her face and the thought of perusing the shop a minute ago. _So maybe the blimp is still reliable to some extent_, she thought bitterly as it began to drizzle.

Misaka opened Uiharu's pink umbrella. To her delight it was big enough for two to three people. _It wasn't a total waste._ All around the puddles were starting to form and water gushing at the sewer grates.

The sound of the pattering raindrops was lulling her back to the student lounge where it was warm and cozy with hot cocoa. Thinking about food made her stomach grumble. She wished it didn't rain.

Then as she tugged the items she bought her eyes caught sight of two fleeting figures. The first one was tall and skinny while the other was small with bright ginger hair like her own. They quickly ducked over the low hanging of the inter-school lounge building. Curiosity peaked, Misaka stopped and walked back to where she started.

"Accelerator?" she called out.

At the mention of his name the albino whirled his white head around. The Railgun took note of Last Order's yellow raincoat with duck patterns, whereas Accelerator's only protection was a personalized hoody. He was drenched from head to foot carrying a plastic bag and his crutch with one hand.

"_**You.**_ Not again." he sighed, "What the hell are you staring at?"

"As if I was staring at you!" she retorted.

The feeling of concern and worry ebbed away at his smugness. Last Order by this time was wringing her hair turned too. The look in her eyes was too much for Misaka. She smiled and waved at Mikoto.

"Onee-sama! Misaka Misaka played in the rain but Accel-chan told me not to!" the little girl said under the shade.

"Shut up brat! Stay still!" he said as he caught her from slipping.

But the clone couldn't be contained and she bounded towards the Railgun. The little girl's enthusiasm was unwavering even in the most dreadful of weather. In fact, Last Order has never seen rain and was more than thrilled to share the information and experience with the other Sisters. Misaka saw the unbridled shadow that cross Accelerator's face. He held out his hand but stopped shortly watching Last Order run.

"Hey!" Misaka said, "You're gonna catch a cold! Come on!"

The electric princess beckons her to get under the pink umbrella and a pair of little arms collided on her thighs. Misaka giggled. She balanced the stuff she carried and picked Last Order up.

Accelerator felt a pang of jealousy. He grimaced, a bit of his territorial side that he wasn't aware of.

* * *

_An hour ago…_

Yomikawa Aiho had returned from her work at District 2 only to find chaos. She half hoped that the reason would be something to point her gun. But sadly it wasn't. Last Order was whimpering when she entered the living room.

Kikyou had removed the offending splinter but of course it still hurts. And there was also the complete lack of band aids. The Judgement lady only nodded when Accelerator came to the rescue. _Seriously_, she thought, _where does this kid get all that cash?_ From his daily dose of twelve cans per day was enough to suggest that her salary was a joke compared to his. _Must be from all those research and experiment on his body_. As grim as it was, that's how most students are in Academy City.

Last Order clung to him as he made her put on a rain coat. He inhaled through his nostrils and grabbed his hoody before half carrying the little girl to the nearest apothecary.

As it turned out it was closed for the night. The Albino had a map to the entire City in his mind when he switched to the MISAKA network. He cursed as the next one was at District 6.

They hopped on a bus, paid their fee and sat as far away from everybody else. He kept constant vigilance as Last Order nurse her finger. When the conductor announced District 6 they fled among the rows of people.

"There!" he pointed at the low beige building with a glowing sign.

The sliding doors opened for them and once they stepped inside Accelerator towed the little girl to the right aisle. He picked up a pack of Band Aids and ripped the box. The albino knelt down to Last Order's height and took her hand. He proceeded to place the adhesive bandage around her index.

When he stood the man at the counter was giving him annoyed looks.

"I'll pay for it, geez." he said.

It seemed his appearance frightened the man. _He should be_, he thought. Rolling his eyes, Accelerator moved to the next aisle followed by his ward. While he looked for aspirin Last Order was in a dilemma.

"Accel-chan? Misaka Misaka would like to ask a favor."

The albino turned with an irritated glare. _What now?_ Taking it as a yes, she raised her injured finger covered by a band aid with heart designs.

"Misaka Misaka asks if you will kiss her booboo. It will make her feel better."

Accelerator's red eyes squint and glanced wearily at other customers. Seeing none but the man he pecked it once and resumed piling the basket with bottles of aspirin.

* * *

_Back to present…_

The number 1 esper in Academy City had a sense of pride in him even as he looked down at his own demise. Sometime after hearing the Railgun complain about an empty stomach the three of them were at a family restaurant. They sat at the booth at the far end. Not many people were around now since the curfew was near.

It took him a lot of restrain not to bark at the couple sitting at the table near them. Misaka was too distracted to care. Last Order has all her attention. It was like having a _**real**_ little sister. _What will Mom say_, she wondered giddily.

"Look at them!" a woman said to her husband, "What a cute family!"

"Yeah, but isn't the girl a bit young? I mean look at the guy."

"At least they had a cute girl."

"I must admit…she is quite cute, darling."

"Ah, young love…"

Accelerator was about to pounce at the couple when the waiter came to take their order.

"What will you have sir?"

His red eyes scanned the menu before it flicked once to the Railgun.

"Shouldn't you be asking the lady first? _Idiot._"

The waiter flushed at the mistake. Misaka was pleased and gave him a small smile. Accelerator so as not to seem affected by the gesture berated Last Order who was between them to sit still.

"Ah, right, yes sir. What will you be having ma'am?"

Once they had their orders fill, Misaka got right back to her little sister. She couldn't believe how not so different the little girl was from her younger self. But halfway through she and Accelerator bickered.

"Hey what's that?" he suddenly pointed at the object beside her.

Misaka looked at the bottles of sake she bought for Kuroko. She refused to tell him what it was for until their food arrived.

"Drinking game? And I thought you're damn decent." he smirked at her.

"I didn't say drinking game. Don't make up something." she snapped.

"Hah, I bet you can't."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Ms. Frog can handle I suppose." Accelerator said and laughed.

"Hah, I can take you on, Perv. Just keep your hands to yourself." Misaka's face heat up.

"Wouldn't dream of touching you… so how about a round then?"

As it continued to pour outside Last Order could only watch at the exchange of words. She didn't mind any of their colorful words. She was actually glad they were getting along quite well (in her opinion)

_And yet what will happen if you have a bottle of sake, two powerful hormonal teenagers and a clone? Disaster perhaps…or something embarrassing?_

* * *

AN: Ahaha. So sorry for the late update. We can't all stay up late in the wee hours. Gotta have the right feeling to write (and effort to type) Gah, hadn't touched my PC for a while. Can't cut in with schedule and long trips. Nope. But since its Christmas…happy holidays viewers.

1. Karage – Japanese style fried chicken (often on a stick)

2. Taiyaki – a fish shaped pasty with hot filling.

3. Yakitori – various kinds of grilled chicken on sticks. It's a popular drinking food in japan.

_~I dunno I just googled it._

-midnightgamin


End file.
